


The Love Language of Hair Toner

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Atsumu learns what hair toner is, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kiyoomi shaves off half his hair, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but like the marks are the pieces of their hair that is identical to their soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: Miya Atsumu didn't know he had a soulmate for the longest time. Sakusa Kiyoomi wakes up one morning with mustard-colored hair and knows that his soulmate is going to be the end of him.OrThe soulmate AU in which each person has a streak of their soulmate's hair color on their own head and hair dyes are the real heroes of this story (Or hair toner, in Sakusa's case).
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 352
Collections: ~SakuAtsu~





	The Love Language of Hair Toner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasolaris/gifts).



> Luna!!!! It’s what we talked about on the tl!!! I hope you enjoy!!! <3 :D
> 
> Note: I have no idea if Atsumu and Osamu lived near the ocean, but I made it this way because I do believe Atsumu and Osamu were surrounded by family (hence the family-owned fishing company). If you’d like to hear more of this personal headcanon, feel free to ask! :D

Atsumu used to think he didn’t have a soulmate. His hair was the same color all the way around his head. That didn’t matter though, because Osamu was in the same boat. He didn’t have different colored hair either.

It wasn’t until he got into a fight with Osamu at age 8 that he discovered they BOTH had soulmates. There had been a food fight, started by Osamu of course. It was during their joint birthday party with their cousin who was older than them by four days. The three had been in the kitchen trying to get some candy to take outside to their friends when Atsumu grabbed the candy that Osamu wanted to carry. When Osamu tugged on the bowl instead of just letting Atsumu carry it, the sugary treats went flying across the floor.

Atsumu yelled at his brother for being a klutz while Osamu picked up a treat covered in frosting and flung it at Atsumu’s head. Their cousin joined in because he was a boy, and there was a food fight commencing. Their friends at the birthday party overheard the commotion and joined in too. Needless to say, at the end of it, they were both in trouble with their mom and auntie.

Yet, it was that event that led to Atsumu’s discovery. Since some of their treats had a substance so sticky it had to be cut out, Atsumu and Osamu got haircuts later that same day. Their mother was giving them both the stink eye to behave so Atsumu turned his attention away from his brother and to the hairdresser.

He was humming a tune, and Atsumu noticed the bright green streak of hair through his wavy ebony. When Atsumu asked about it, the hairdresser’s humming ceased and a smile formed on his face. “It’s my significant other’s hair color right now. We’re soulmates, ya know? They’re just so vibrant, and their job lets them color their hair however they want to. It gives some sparkle to my own.” The hairdresser went back to humming and finding all the sticky parts of Atsumu’s hair, so Atsumu went back to staring at the hairdresser’s hair in the mirror.

A few moments later, the hairdresser hummed as Atsumu heard snipping and felt the scissors high on the back of his neck. “It looks like your soulmate has black hair right now.”

Vibrating with excitement - because what? Soulmate? Black hair? - Atsumu exclaims, “Black hair!?”

His hairdresser laughs. “Yes. It’s kind of hard to see because your own hair is a close match.”

His hand appears in front of Atsumu holding up a tuft of hair. “Do you see yours is a dark brown while there’s a little bit of darker hair here?”

Atsumu squinted, but...maybe? Ah! Atsumu grins as he sees two different shades of hair in the tuft. “Cool!”

The hairdresser chuckles. “Very. Alright. I’m all done with fixing your sticky hair. Make sure you don’t have any more food fights in the future, okay?”

Atsumu nods vigorously as the cape is taken off, and he’s able to hop off the chair. “Thank you!”

He turns to Osamu the next moment to find him hopping out of his chair as well. “Osamu!”

Osamu turns to him. “What?”

“I have a soulmate!”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Everyone does, dummy!”

Atsumu shoves Osamu until he remembers their mom is there, and then he slings his arm around Osamu’s shoulders. “Well, mine has black hair.”

Osamu shrugs his arm off from around his shoulders. “Mine does too. You ain’t special.”

“Boys.” That’s their mother’s warning voice. They’d better cool it.

As they turn innocent expressions on their mom, she sighs and pays for their haircuts. The two boys run out of the shop with their mom walking at a more sedate pace behind them. Their topic of conversation moves on to other exciting things, but Atsumu never forgets that his soulmate has pitch black hair.

~*~*~*~

It never even crossed Atsumu’s mind to dye his own hair in order to see his soulmate’s hair better. Years went by as the twins aged, discovering passions they couldn’t have imagined when they were younger.

They met Aran, who had a piece of white hair amidst his dark brown. They were roped into volleyball, competing with others and with each other.

They went to junior high, where they were able to join the volleyball team. It was also at this time that Atsumu discovered what it meant to be a setter. He had an idea from his elementary youth camps about what it meant to be one, but junior high was on a whole other level.

This discovery was reaffirmed when he made it to high school. He was a setter. That was who he was meant to be. And so, Atsumu found his first chosen love: volleyball.

High school was also a time for discovery, and he discovered that soulmates didn’t always work out. Two students in his first year class were soulmates, discovered accidentally when Ayane came to school with bright pink hair - minus the brown streak - and Kotomi came with her usual brown hair with a bright pink streak. The two never even talked to each other before the discovery, and they continued not talking to each other after the discovery.

When he asked his ma about it at dinner one night, she said that sometimes soulmates would discover each other, but the timing wasn’t right. Maybe at a later time, Ayane and Kotomi would be able to be together.

When he asked more about chosen loves, his ma just gave him a smile.

“Why all the questions, darling? Is there someone you have your eye on?”

While his ma’s curiosity was genuine, Osamu was at the table, snorting with laughter.

His ma’s timing couldn’t be worse.

“No! I was just wondering’, ‘s’all.”

In reality, Atsumu did have a crush on someone. One of their excellent receivers: Kita-san.

He wasn’t going to say that though, so he finished his meal, thanked his ma properly, and ran outside to help his dad bring in the fish.

With the topic of chosen loves echoing around in his head, Atsumu set out to find his own answers. After much searching in the library, Atsumu discovered something new. Chosen love was an idea that soulmates didn’t have to be romantic. They could be platonic or even hostile. It all depended upon choice.

Huh.

So, Atsumu stopped feeling guilty when he looked at Kita and felt something stir in his chest. He quit berating himself to stop liking someone who wasn’t his soulmate. He opened up and let himself feel something. He was all the better for it.

Once he admitted his crush, it was easier to deal with. He was no longer distracted during practices or practice matches, worrying over Kita’s approval. His focus shifted from the new found crush to his love for volleyball again.

Everything was right in the world.

Until…

Osamu came to him at the beginning of their second year and asked how he felt about dyeing his hair.

Atsumu wasn’t opposed to it, but he wanted to hassle the reason out of his brother anyway.

Osamu was tight lipped about the matter, threatening bodily harm if Atsumu didn’t dye his hair with him.

After a straight month of back and forth, it was Suna who finally approached him.

Atsumu was eating lunch with his study group, trying to figure out the quadratic equations they were assigned this morning and how to apply them to real world solutions.

Suna walked over to them and asked Atsumu to walk and talk to the cafeteria.

Atsumu looked down at his notes but shrugged. He was hungry, and he wanted to get some more food.

“Not walking with my brother today?” Atsumu asked as he stood and followed Suna out of the classroom.

Suna shrugged. “Had something important I wanted to ask you.”

“What’s up? Is it about that new quick we were trying to pull off this morning? I told ya, don’t worry about it! We’ll figure it out.”

Suna let out a heavy sigh and said something like, “This is why I talk to Osamu more.”

Atsumu waved off his jibe. That was just how Suna was. “Ok, so no. Not about the quick. What’s it about?”

Suna frowned. “Why won’t you dye your hair?”

Atsumu’s eyebrows raised at that. “Why? Because ‘Samu never told me why he wanted us to dye our hair!”

They arrived at the cafeteria, and both bought their meals before walking back to the second year classrooms, continuing their conversation on the way.

“It’s because I asked him to.” Suna said as they avoided a first year group.

Atsumu quirked an eyebrow at Suna at that. “Why?”

Suna rolls his eyes, but he tugs part of his hair away from the back of his ear. Oh, there’s some different colored hair there. “My hair is black. Osamu and you both have black hair on the napes of your necks. I think...I think one of you might be my soulmate. When I first met you two, I felt something...like a connection forming. I just don’t know to whom.”

Atsumu frowned hard at that. Sure, Osamu had been dancing around his feelings about Suna since their first year, but he couldn’t imagine Suna liking Osamu back. Well, maybe he could imagine that. Osamu was okay when he wasn’t pissed off at Atsumu. But to meet their soulmate in high school? It was unheard of, but...well, it did happen. 

“And he couldn’t just dye his hair by himself?”

Suna shrugged. “Something about not wanting to be the only twin with dyed hair.”

Atsumu huffs a laugh at that. ‘Samu was so weird sometimes. “Well, alright. I’ll dye my hair then.”

The next morning when Suna sported a gray streak behind his ear, Atsumu couldn’t be happier for his brother. Really. He was ecstatic that his brother found his soulmate. It seemed like they could be together for a long time too.

It was only a little disappointing that no one else in school seemed to sport the same shade of blond that Atsumu had dyed his own hair.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi has had a piece of brown hair right above his moles on the right side of his head ever since he was little. His father had told him it meant that his soulmate had brown hair. Kiyoomi took the explanation and didn’t question it further. He was too focused on other things - like school, and later on, volleyball.

Kiyoomi has participated in many youth training camps for volleyball. His shade of brown that streaked through his hair was sported by many other athletes. Usually, nothing came of it. The only three who had ever come close had been Ushijima Wakatoshi - who sported a red streak through his hair and thus had obviously not been his soulmate - and the Miya twins from the Hyogo Prefecture. But, when Kiyoomi had met those two when Itachiyama had played against Inarizaki in the Spring Tournament in 2012, neither mentioned that same pull that Kiyoomi felt. So, Kiyoomi let it go and forgot about it.

Normally, black and brown were hair colors that many people sported. Once hair dye came into popularity, everyone started dyeing their hair strange colors in order to find their soulmate quickly. There were a lot less people with dark brown hair than there used to be. So, honestly, Kiyoomi should have predicted what happened next.

It was the week before the summer break of his second year of high school when Kiyoomi's streak of soulmate hair changed color. It went from dark brown to an ugly shade of blond. He woke up one morning and immediately wanted to shave it off. He didn’t know who could possibly have wanted this color of hair on their head, but he quickly found out that no one from his school or social circle sported the same shade. He should be relieved, but really, he was just annoyed. Couldn’t they have picked a nicer looking shade?

In any case, he told his parents he wasn’t letting that shade of color stay on his head. When his parents asked how he was going to get it off - as dyes did not work on soulmate hair - he had stubbornly went to the barber and shaved off all of his hair on the right side of his head. His looping curls flopped to the left, leaving his moles on display, and a very close cropped black hair on his right with a patch of very short blond fuzz above his moles.

It would do.

While his soulmate would have a harder time discovering Kiyoomi this way, Kiyoomi wasn’t sure he wanted to meet them until after they dyed their hair a more appealing color.

Fate, though, had other plans in store. He encountered his soulmate at the All Japan Youth Training Camp.

Miya Atsumu. Of course.

As he sat on the sidelines for this practice match, his eyes - although watching the court - were constantly drawn back to that appalling shade of blond on Atsumu’s hair. How did he get people to respect him when he sported that shade of wretched yellow? It was like looking at mustard on someone’s head or a certain bodily fluid. Disgusting.

Kiyoomi was suddenly glad he had shaved off his own matching stripe. Atsumu was...a lot to take in. 

While he was an incredible setter, his attitude left much to be desired. Kiyoomi wondered if they really were meant for one another.

Well, if they were, Kiyoomi supposed they would be reunited in the distant future. Preferably after Atsumu dyed his hair a more appealing shade.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu was sort of dumb-struck. He had known about the top 5 aces in Japan ever since Aran became one. He had sort of stalked all of their social media and public game play videos in case they were going to play against them at nationals. He even committed one in particular to memory.

Because he was second year, like Atsumu.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa seemed serious on the court, and he was able to give his spikes some wicked spins due to his double jointed wrists.

It should be no surprise that he was here at the All Japan Youth Training Camp.

But shit, this guy had the worst personality out of all of the elites here.

“He really had to check to make sure my set was okay? MY SET? What kinda arrogant asshole does that?”

“You do that, fer one, ‘Tsumu.”

Osamu’s voice was tinny through his phone’s loudspeaker. Atsumu was currently going through his skin care routine with his phone on the sink where it wouldn’t get wet. He didn’t keep his face this pretty without proper care.

“Shut yer trap, ‘Samu! I’m at least nice about it.”

“You and me have different definitions of the word ‘nice’.”

Atsumu could only roll his eyes. They had different definitions for a lot of words.

“Ya, ya. How’s ma and pa doin’? Fishing going okay?”

“Ya, they’re fine. Dad brought in a lot of fish that he’ll have to sell to a packing company, so he won’t be going out on the boat again until after you get back. Maybe not even until after Nationals, depending upon the holidays and the prices he gets.”

“Uncle go with him?”

“Ya. Wouldn’t let me since we’re so close to Nationals.”

“Good.”

Atsumu heard his brother let out a long sigh. The two of them had differing opinions about helping their dad with his fishing company, but ‘Samu always had a love for food. He was the one always helping out in the kitchen, so Atsumu could understand his interest in the whole food process thing.

“How’s Suna?”

“Shut yer trap.”

A laugh escaped out of Atsumu. He was applying his serums when someone else walked in. He didn’t glance over at them, too focused on Osamu rambling on about something Suna said earlier. He was happy for his brother.

He was.

He just...wished he had found his soulmate already.

The door opened again, and this time Atsumu glanced up. It was Sakusa. Figures.

Sakusa raises an eyebrow as Atsumu applies the last step of his nightly skin care routine.

Atsumu couldn’t resist, not after the earlier incident. “Well, if it ain’t Mr. “I had to check your set before I deemed it worthy to hit.” What ya doing in here?”

Sakusa levelled a blank stare at him. In the background, Osamu fell quiet.

“What’s it look like? Going to the bathroom.”

Atsumu scoffed. “Well, obviously. But couldn’t ya hear I’m having a conversation in here?!”

At that, Kageyama Tobio - of all people - steps out of one of the stalls and up to one of the sinks to wash his hands, completely ignoring the tension between Atsumu and Sakusa.

Sakusa turns to go into a different stall as Kageyama finishes and walks out, murmuring a good night.

Atsumu rolled his eyes and started packing up his stuff, telling Osamu he was going to head to bed when Sakusa came out and stepped up to wash his own hands.

“Didn’t take you as hygienic, Miya.”

Osamu’s echoing laughter just fueled Atsumu’s fire.

“I’ll have ya know that my skin care routine is what keeps me from getting acne. So, I don’t wanna hear it from you, Mr. I have to take a bath before anyone else’s germs get into the bathtub.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes at Atsumu. “Pity that care routine doesn’t extend to your hair. Haven’t you ever heard of toner?”

Osamu’s laughter can be heard abruptly again, and Atsumu hangs up on his brother.

“Ya dissin’ my hair, Sakusa?” An honest fire roared underneath Atsumu’s skin. Man, this guy pissed him off.

Sakusa dried his hands using a paper towel he pulled out of his own pocket then turned off the sink faucet with the wet paper towel. Like some kind of psychopath. “Your hair is yellow. An ugly yellow, if you want my opinion. At least lighten it up with some toner and make it blond.”

As Sakusa pushed past Atsumu on the way out of the bathroom, Atsumu caught sight of a patch of blond above Sakusa’s moles. Huh. So he cut off his soulmate’s hair color. He had to get one last jibe in though. "I didn't ask fer yer opinion." But Sakusa was already gone.

Then, Atsumu was hit with the realization that Sakusa smells _really good_. Like, what kind of body wash was he using? Because the shit smelled amazing, and it lingered.

Then, Atsumu realized that he was losing his goddamn mind.

Pushing those types of thoughts out of his head, Atsumu heads back to his own room to get some sleep.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi watched from above as Atsumu’s team lost their match against Karasuno. It was a pity. Atsumu was talented, Aran extraordinary, and the rest of their team were on par with Itachiyama.

Not that it mattered now.

The two teams shook hands before separating; Kiyoomi’s eyes following Atsumu’s disgusting mop of mustard yellow.

He didn’t know why, but he wanted to seek him out and tell him he played an excellent game. Luckily, Motoya pulled him from his thoughts before he acted on the urge.

“Coach wants us to rest before we play tomorrow.”

Sakusa nodded, following his cousin from the stands and down to meet the rest of their team.

They passed Atsumu and his brother, Osamu, on the way.

Atsumu’s shoulders were curled in just the tiniest bit. Kiyoomi’s previous thoughts of encouraging Atsumu flashed through his mind again. Kiyoomi eyed Atsumu’s teammates walking behind him. Maybe another time. 

Mentally preparing to ignore Atsumu, he was caught by surprise when he heard Atsumu mutter, “Good luck tomorrow, Sakusa-kun.”

His lips pulled down at the -kun, but he accepted the words for what they were. An acknowledgement. “You played well, Miya. Be proud, and win next year so I can crush you.”

Atsumu stopped walking, giving Kiyoomi a curious look. Then, he smiled. “Only if you make it here next year.”

A sardonic grin met Kiyoomi’s lips. “Obviously.”

It was a shame that the fated match between Inarizaki and Itachiyama wouldn’t take place the next year, and both boys went their separate ways. Kiyoomi: to University and a collegiate team. Atsumu: to sign with a V-League team.

It wouldn’t be until years later that they would find each other again.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi started growing his hair out in the second semester of his freshman year. Apparently, Atsumu learned what toner was because his patch of Atsumu’s hair lightened considerably.

Kiyoomi wondered what Atsumu looked like now. He was handsome when they were younger, despite the hair, and Kiyoomi bet he would look even better with this shade on his head.

He discovered he was right when some of his teammates invited him to watch the V-League teams' games as a group bonding exercise. Really, they were looking to pick up new plays to try out in their own games. Kiyoomi accepted the invitation only because there were going to be less than 10 people all together and the room was quite large. The TV displayed Atsumu’s team playing against the Japan Railway Warriors.

His sets were even better than in high school. One of the wing spikers on Atsumu’s team was new to the pro scene, and even Kiyoomi could tell he was nervous through the screen. Things came to a head when Atsumu confronted the wing spiker. They switched him out the next set, only to bring him back for their third. Atsumu still drew out his talents, though.

Kiyoomi was impressed and intrigued. 

For the next three years, he went to university, played in the collegiate league, and followed Atsumu’s career. Atsumu signed with the MSBY Black Jackals when Kiyoomi was in his 3rd year of university and stayed with them. So, it was surprising when a recruiter approached Kiyoomi in his 4th year, asking him to join MSBY.

He had a passing notion that Atsumu put in a good word for him, but he brushed that off immediately. Atsumu didn’t know they were soulmates, and he wouldn’t concern himself with someone who didn’t go pro right out of high school. Kiyoomi must be getting delusional if he were having thoughts like that.

Even so...Kiyoomi signed on to be the newest recruit of the MSBY Black Jackals.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu was discussing the pros and cons of protein powder with Bokuto when Bokuto stopped mid-sentence to stare at someone coming into the gym.

Atsumu, being Atsumu, decided to win their debate by saying, “Ah! So you agree with me.”

Bokuto, easily pliable when distracted, said, “Of course, Tsum-Tsum!” Before he looked away from the source of the distraction with a frown on his face. “No! I don’t--”

“Too late now, Bokkun!” Atsumu grinned and stood up. “I’m glad we can agree--”

He himself cut off mid-sentence when he saw their newest teammate talking with Meian.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was an unforgettable player, and Atsumu had to admit that he wondered why Sakusa hadn’t gone straight from high school volleyball into a V-League team. Their fated rematch had never occurred, and it looked like they were going to be teammates now.

Atsumu had been too busy in the past years to keep up with any players outside of Shoyo-kun, who was killing it in Brazil and his old teammates, namely: Aran-san, who plays with the Tachibana Red Falcons, Sunarin, who just signed with EJP Raijin, and Heisuke-kun, who signed to play with VC Kanagawa. The only thing Atsumu knew about Sakusa was his MVP title.

Looks like it was time to reintroduce himself.

He walked up to Meian and Sakusa, taking in Sakusa’s tall frame, thick thighs, broad shoulders, and--

Atsumu stopped. The last time he had seen Sakusa’s face had been years ago. He had half of his head shaved then, but it looks like he grew it out. All of this information wasn’t the important stuff though. No. What was important was the blond tangle of curls currently hanging over Sakusa’s distinctive moles. 

It had to be a coincidence that his own hair color matched that streak of curls perfectly.

Surely…

Then, Sakusa turned to look at him. “Been a while, Miya.”

It was like the crush Atsumu had developed on Sakusa back in high school came back full force.

_Oh no._

Atsumu struggled with confusion and surprise. His eyes kept glancing up at Sakusa’s hair - a distinctive color that was an exact match to Atsumu’s own.

“Sakusa-kun, what--”

A grin twisted Sakusa’s lips as Atsumu seemed stuttered to a stop. Atsumu could only watch as Sakusa stepped up to him and lightly flicked at his hair. “I see you’ve finally learned what toner is.”

His mouth dropped open in surprise as Sakusa stepped away with Meian, going to meet the rest of their teammates before practice began.

Atsumu stood, dumbstruck, until Bokuto called him over to start warmups. 

For the next few weeks, Atsumu came to understand who Sakusa was as a player. He wanted to know more. In fact, he needed to. In order to sync their playing styles in time for their first practice game, Atsumu needed to understand Sakusa more.

So, he started with addressing him more casually. Sakusa didn’t deny him except for a couple weak protests, but he finally gave in when Bokuto picked up the “Omi-kun” nickname too. Omi-Omi followed, and there was no turning back.

Atsumu started asking Sakusa to stay late so they could work on sets and spikes together. Sakusa agreed easily, and their awkward dynamic soon turned into a combination that was sure to devastate receivers. Inunaki even stayed behind to receive for them a few times, and he grinned in that big brother way of his and announced they were game ready.

Then came the more casual and invasive parts.

“Omi-kun! Come have dinner with me after practice.” It was his first time asking anything of the sort from Sakusa, and he was completely floored when Sakusa replied with a shrug.

“Why not. Sushi sounds good.”

Atsumu blinked a few times before gathering his bearings. Alright...sweet...Sushi!

The two stopped by a takeout place on their way back from practice to their team apartment. Atsumu was humming happily when Sakusa startled him by saying, "I’m surprised you haven’t asked about my hair yet.”

Atsumu’s eyes flew to Sakusa’s blond curls before landing on his face. Sakusa was looking at him, a small frown adorning his lips.

“Ah, well...I...should I? Ask?”

Sakusa huffed and turned forward again. “There was a reason I shaved my head for years, Miya. Not just because I wanted to look edgy.”

Atsumu’s brow wrinkled as he thought about that statement before an old memory popped up. One from their All Japan Youth Camp. A patch of blond shorn short above Sakusa’s moles, and a passing thought of how Sakusa cut off his soulmate’s hair.

“Is that why ya mentioned the toner?”

A laugh was not what Atsumu was expecting, but it bubbled up from Sakusa and escaped into the night air.

“Like I said, I’m glad you finally discovered it.”

A blush rose to Atsumu’s cheeks as he delighted in the sound of Sakusa’s laughter. “Why didn’t ya tell me sooner? I mean...if ya knew back in high school, why not say anything?” Anxiety rose through Atsumu, wondering if Sakusa didn’t want him as a soulmate.

“I was focused on school, and I knew my parents wouldn’t approve of any soul connection I made with someone before I went to university.” Sakusa’s mouth turned down into a frown. “I knew I was gay back then, and it made things harder at home.” Sakusa’s eyes flicked over to Atsumu’s. “You confirmed my sexuality, in a way, but I also didn’t want to involve you in the more complicated matters my family has put me through.”

A questioning hum encouraged Sakusa to continue.

“They threw a fit when I told them I was going to play professional volleyball instead of using my psychology major to get a job with a company. I don’t speak with them often, and we’ve both agreed to disagree for now.”

“That sucks, Omi.”

Sakusa merely shrugged. “Again, I didn’t want to drag anyone else into my situation. I don’t mind sharing with you, because you are my teammate...and my soulmate.”

 _And my soulmate_. Atsumu’s heart fluttered at those words. A smile touched his face as giddiness swept through his chest. He had a soulmate. He knew his soulmate. He was teammates with his soulmate. His soulmate loved volleyball just as much as he did. He was becoming friends with his soulmate.

Atsumu was overwhelmed, but he found the word to say, "I hope ya continue to share with me when ya need to, Omi-kun."

Sakusa was quiet the rest of the way back to the apartments, but Atsumu didn’t think he would have been able to hold a conversation if they tried.

They departed ways to go to their separate apartments, but Atsumu promised Sakusa that they would talk about this whole matter more later.

With a departing “Goodnight” the two went to sleep.

Over the next week, Atsumu devised a plan to get to know Sakusa even better. Or maybe he should start referring to him as Kiyoomi in his head.

Yeah. Kiyoomi.

Date nights. They needed those.

Talking. They needed to do that.

Meeting friends and family. Friends soon. Family eventually.

Then Kiyoomi’s words came back to Atsumu. “You confirmed my sexuality, in a way.”

It was in the middle of practice, and the set fell from Atsumu’s hands. Barnes cast a concerned glance his way after he landed from his spike. It wasn’t like Atsumu to miss.

Coach noticed as well, and he gave them a water break and gave Atsumu a meaningful “get your head back in the game” look.

But Kiyoomi thought Atsumu was...what? Attractive? Back in high school? Or did he mean Atsumu confirmed his sexuality because they were soulmates? Did Kiyoomi have preferences when it came to these things? He’s sure he did. Everyone does! Right? Well, maybe not. Thoughts raced through Atsumu’s head as he got a drink of water and returned to the court. Coach blew the whistle, indicating drills were starting again.

Right. He could deal with feelings later. 

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi was letting Atsumu in. It was a conscious decision, born out of the surprising contrast between Atsumu’s outward personality and the one he projected for the cameras. He was a dick behind the scenes, and sometimes a dick in front of the camera, but his carefully built persona did not entirely encompass the entirety of Miya Atsumu.

Call Kiyoomi intrigued. His soulmate was complex, and Kiyoomi couldn’t help but want to solve the puzzle that was Atsumu.

It was why he let Atsumu drag him out on after-practice outings. At first, it was just grabbing takeout on the way home. Then, it was eating out at establishments Kiyoomi had approved beforehand. Then, it became seeing each other before practice for coffee or shopping.

Slowly, inexplicably, Atsumu had wormed his way into Kiyoomi’s space. Making a place for himself and latching on.

Kiyoomi couldn’t say that he hated it.

He quite enjoyed it. Months had passed since their conversation about their soul connection, and Atsumu hadn’t pushed for dating. Hadn’t pushed for anything more other than to get to know Kiyoomi. Along the way, Kiyoomi got to know Atsumu too.

He lied, for one. Easily, too. Most often to his brother. Things like, “Of course I’m fine!” and “No, I don’t miss your cookin’, scrub!”

He never returned what he borrowed. Kiyoomi still had a sweatshirt missing that Atsumu took, even though he had reminded him to give it back multiple times.

He was hard on himself and on his teammates. Perfection was required, and it was a good thing Kiyoomi was the same way. Otherwise, who knows how their soulmate situation would play out.

All in all, Kiyoomi has enjoyed getting to know Atsumu, and he gave parts of himself back to the other. Parts of himself that very few people knew about.

They were becoming closer with each passing step.

It made Kiyoomi a little lightheaded to think about, and he thought about it often. After all, his blond curl of Atsumu’s hair often ended up in his line of sight, reminding him that there was someone out there for him. Someone he could form a connection with if they both chose to do so.

So that’s what Kiyoomi was doing. Choosing.

Choosing Atsumu.

Speaking of which, Kiyoomi opened his apartment door - prepared to go outside for groceries - when he was met face to face with Atsumu.

Atsumu fiddled with the hat he was wearing - it might have been Inunaki’s at one point, but it was Atsumu’s now - and looked up at Kiyoomi when the door opened.

“Hey. Can I come in?”

Kiyoomi’s lips turned down just slightly. “I was about to go to the grocery store.”

“Oh- I can come back later.” Something about Atsumu’s tone pulled at Kiyoomi.

“Come with me.”

Kiyoomi stepped out of the apartment and locked it behind him. He looked at Atsumu, and Atsumu seemed to come to a decision. “Ya, alright.”

Kiyoomi nodded and started walking, Atsumu coming from behind and bumping his shoulder against Kiyoomi’s. Kiyoomi glanced over at him, but Atsumu was looking up at the sky. “Not cloudy today.”

“Is that what you want to talk about? The weather?” Kiyoomi asked, utterly unimpressed with Atsumu’s lead-in.

“N-no! I mean...maybe? Look,” Atsumu sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “You mentioned a while ago that you confirmed ya were gay when you found out that I was your soulmate. Does that mean...I mean...Did ya say that because a guy was your soulmate? Or was it because ya thought I was attractive back in high school?”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, but he answered. “I thought you were attractive.” He glanced at Atsumu again. “I still think you’re attractive.” That brought Atsumu up short. Full stop. Just quit walking in the middle of the sidewalk. Kiyoomi looked back at him and chuckled. “What? You’re surprised? I thought the great Miya Atsumu would know of his appeal.”

Atsumu flushed, a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. “I do, but I just kind of realized that you might be attracted to me too.”

Kiyoomi nodded. “I am. And that’s the limit of me stroking your ego for today. This week...actually, maybe even the entire month.” He turned to continue walking down the street, knowing Atsumu would follow at his own pace.

Moments later, Atsumu’s shoulder bumped against Kiyoomi’s own again. “Thanks, Omi-Omi. Knew ya couldn’t resist my charms.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “Don’t think I didn’t hear that “attracted to me too” part.”

Atsumu spluttered, denying everything on the rest of the way to the store.

Kiyoomi let him wear himself out, barely responding as Atsumu moved onto different topics like how Bokuto was planning to visit Akaashi and ugh would they just get together already? Or how Adriah’s last date went horribly wrong when he found out that he had dated her cousin not even a month prior. In a way, it was comforting to listen to Atsumu’s stories, and Kiyoomi let his voice wash over him.

As they shopped for groceries - Atsumu commenting about Kiyoomi’s sour taste leanings and Kiyoomi criticizing him for his finicky lotion choices - Kiyoomi realized he could be happy like this. Spending mundane tasks with Atsumu by his side, walking together, eating together, shopping together, all of it. He wanted to spend his time with Atsumu.

It clicked.

On their way back to the team apartments, Kiyoomi listened more openly to Atsumu’s ramblings, and he watched the way his face lit up as he mentioned his brother was coming to sell food at their next game before he remembered to wrinkle his brow and call him a scrub for leaving his dad to do the fishing by himself. Not that he was by himself, - he had their uncle and some employees now - but Osamu should be more caring as their parents got up in age and--

Atsumu’s expression was quite shocked after Kiyoomi pulled his lips away from Atsumu’s. He pulled his mask back up before walking up the stairs to his apartment.

It took approximately three seconds for Atsumu to catch up to him.

“What was that fer!?”

His voice sounded strangled, and it put a smile on Kiyoomi’s lips.

“Felt like it.”

“Felt like it!?” Atsumu exclaimed, gazing up at Kiyoomi through a surprised expression

Kiyoomi nodded, then turned to open his apartment door. He let Atsumu trail in behind him.

“Does this mean…”

“I would like to date you, Atsumu. If that wasn’t clear.”

Atsumu’s expression flickered between surprise and excitement. “Fuck- I mean, ya! Omi-kun, of course I want to date ya!”

Another smile graced Kiyoomi’s lips, in view now that his mask was pulled off. “Great. I expect us to have dinner after practice tomorrow.”

Atsumu agreed easily, and he stole the next kiss from Kiyoomi before he returned to his apartment to put his own groceries away.

The next few weeks were formed around dates, hangouts, and practices. The next few months involved telling friends and family. The next few years found love blossoming and situations being overcome together. While fate may have chosen them for each other, it was their own choices that kept them together. Neither would have it any other way.

Although, Kiyoomi did forbid Atsumu from dyeing his hair before Kiyoomi could approve the color when Atsumu came home with green tinted hair, and Kiyoomi had to shave half of his head again.

All in all, though, they were happy, and that was what mattered.

~*~*~*~

For anyone curious, this is what I pictured Sakusa looking like when he shaved half of his head, except like shorter and no blond tips 

Feel free to picture anything though! :D 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make Atsumu and Osamu’s undercut the black of Suna’s and Sakusa’s hair? Yes. Yes I did. (Also half-shaved Kiyoomi half-curly haired Kiyoomi *heart eyes motherfucka*)


End file.
